Rebirth
by Viktra Dragomir
Summary: Kingdom Hearts characters Kairi and Riku are caught in a new world with a new threat. She doesn't know him, but for some reason he knows her from somewhere. She is a fallen angel and a man named Marik is after her to drain her of her celestial energy...


Rebirth By Viktra Dragomir and AnimeXIII Kairi woke up in a heavily wooded area. Her heart immediately started pounding. She was very frightened and longed for her home. "Hello?" Her voice cracked and she tried again. "Hello?" She did hear anything and she pulled her knees up against her defensively. A passing warrior, hearing the sounds of a cry for help, turns his head towards a dense part of the forest. Clutching his blade, he races to the source of the cry. Is someone hurt? Riku thought... He runs faster... Kairi heard a sudden rustling in the forest and quickly stood. "Hello?" She held her arms around her. She looked around quickly trying to pin point where the noise was coming from. Riku broke through the foliage. In front of him stood a frightened, young woman. "Are you okay Miss?" Riku let go of his blade, and slowly walked up to the terrified woman. Kairi took a couple steps back, and watched him closely when he put away his sword. "I-I don't know where I am." Her voice was quiet and feeble. "Who are you?" He approached her slowly. "My name is Riku. I was passing by and heard a cry for help." Riku stretched out his hand. "What is your name? Are you hurt?" Kairi stared at his hand then looked up at him. "I...don't think so." She rolled her shoulders and her ivory colored wings tumbled down to the forest floor. "My name is Kairi. I feel fine I just don't know where I am." Riku recoils at the sight of Kairi's wings, and draws his blade. "Where did you come from? Are you a monster?" He steps forward slightly... Fear shot through Kairi and she stumbled back, tripping on a fallen tree limb and fell. "What? No! I-I don't know how I got here! Please don't hurt me I do what ever it is you want!" Suddenly, a swarm of monsters appeared out of nowhere! Some were big and ugly, some were human-shaped. Riku sliced through the two nearest monsters with his sword. The next two, he threw into a tree. Without warning, the last few monsters raced towards Kairi. Purely on instinct, Riku flew towards the swarm and dispatched the swarm with a Thunder Blade spell... It all happened so fast that Kairi barely had enough time to scream. Riku had acted quickly and defensively, defending the girl he called a monster. She had pulled her wings tight around her and was now a ball of feathers trembling on the ground, frightened. Riku sheathed his weapons and knelt next to Kairi. How could I have been so stupid? he thought. If she WERE a monster, then why was she so afraid? And why was she targeted by these creatures? Riku stretched out his hands and placed them around her shoulders. "I'm sorry for calling you a monster. Are you hurt?" Kairi moved the tip of her wing and gazed at him for several moments. "No. But I'm sure I would have been if you hadn't been here." She hesitated before sitting up and letting her wings relax. "T-thank you." Her voice was quiet and timid again. She had fallen into a world that she had no idea existed and this man maybe the only one she could trust... Riku helped the maiden to her feet. She felt as light as a feather. "If I may ask, then...Why do you have wings? You say you are not a monster, yet you don't look human either. And why were those creatures after you?" Kairi smiled, like it was obvious. "I'm an angel. Not the same as the angels that were once human. I was born one." She looked around at the bodies around her. "I don't know why they were after me. I don't even know how I got here." She said, still looking around before glancing up at Riku. "An angel? As in one of the celestial beings?" Riku was taken aback. He had heard stories of how angels were the protectors of The Realm of Heaven, and that they helped to keep balance within his own world. But what is an angel doing on Earth? Riku composed himself with an air of curiosity. "Well, you are on Earth, now. You say you don't remember how you came to be in this place?" Kairi nodded. "That's correct. I have no recollection of how I got here or even how long I was unconscious." She smiled and began walking past him, just pacing really. "You are correct. I was inline to be one of the lead guardians. But now that I have fallen, that's the only way to describe it, and who knows if I will even get back home." As she spoke her voice got more and more softer as she began to really think of what everything means for her now. Riku felt pity and sorrow for the young deity. He wanted to help, he just didn't know how..."It seems that I was in the right place at the right time. If you will accept it, I offer you my sword. I will protect you and help you to return home, however long it may take." Riku knelt at her feet as a servant would to his master. Kairi stared at him, her eyes shocked. "I accept your offer as my guardian until I find my way home." She knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder. "You are very honorable. Thank you, but you don't need to kneel." Her eyes glistened and a loud clap of thunder boomed over head and she jumped, knowing it was a showing of her father's emotion at her absence. Kairi jumped, and Riku did not know why. It's only thunder...Why does she seem frightened of the storm? He stood up and turned his head, noticing a shrine in a nearby clearing. "Come. This storm is going to last a while. We should head for that shrine for shelter from the rain." Kairi nodded and followed him to the shelter and sat inside, her wings covering herself to keep her warm. She watched Riku closely for a little while. "Why were you so quick to help me? You could have called me a liar just as easily." Riku took off his mask and wrapped it around Kairi to keep her warm. "Well, I choose to believe the good in people. In a world where there is so much strife, it is the only thing that can keep me going sometimes." He took a deep breath, and unstrapped his weapons and laid them on the floor. "Also...You kind of remind me of someone I used to know." Riku took a seat opposite of Kairi, and lowered his head. Kairi looked at him. "Oh? Someone close to you? What's her name?" Wait...used to? Surely she isn't dead...do I know her? So many questions swirled in her head, she wanted to find out who this man was... Riku didn't respond. Instead, pulled a cloth blanket out of his pack and covered up. "We should get some rest. The monsters won't attack a holy place like this. We'll be safe. We have a long road ahead of us tomorrow." With that, he turned to face the wall and went to sleep. Kairi watched him for a long while before going over and kneeling beside him. She let her hands hover over his shoulders. He's troubled. I shouldn't have asked such a personal question so soon. She placed a hand softly on his hair. Please forget that I had mentioned anything. She sat there for a long while as the night grew on and she eventually fell asleep and, without thinking about it, curled up close to Riku, one wing laying loosely over him.

Chapter 2

-The Next DayDawn broke. Sunlight poured through the cracks in the walls of the shrine. Riku had begun to wake. The storm must have passed. He turned his body from the wall, and, to his surprise, was facing the sleeping form of the angel Kairi, her wing resting on his torso. He wanted to move the wing to get up, but could not bring himself to disturb what appeared to be a sublime goddess bathed in sunlight... Kairi sighed, she could feel the sunlight warming her and she smiled before opening her eyes. She blinked at Riku then her smile fell. "I-I was hoping I was home..." She sat up and looked out to the forest. "In my head, I was wishing I had only dreamed what had happened...The monsters...the storm..." She pulled her knees up against her chest. "But, at least I wasn't dreaming about you." She smiled then blushed, realizing what she had said. "I mean, about you pledging yourself to help get me home." Riku stood up, pretending not to notice what Kairi had said. He turned his face away before she could see how red his face was turning. "It's time to go." He packed his gear, equipped his weapons, and helped Kairi to her feet. "We shouldn't stay in this area much longer. Those monsters might still be waiting for us." Kairi watched him, her eyes wide. "You believe they're still out there?" She turned and searched the forest. "Do you suppose they are waiting for us to leave." She was growing scared. I don't like this world mother... She thought, her heart pounding, she stared at the ground. She took a deep breath and turned to Riku, putting up a courageous front. "When do we leave." _Act your age Kairi! You were meant for important things so act like it!_ She thought, scorning herself. "The monsters in these woods are always waiting for new prey. But, hopefully, they will have heard about the fight their brethren lost yesterday." Riku guided Kairi out of the shrine. Two steps out the door, and it hits him; the faint sense of a powerful foe nearby...He drew his blade. "Impressive....Most humans don't even know I am present until it is too late." A dark figure appeared on a tree branch high above the pair, hooded in blackened robes. Kairi jumped when Riku pulled his blade. She heard the voice and quickly pin pointed where it came from. She stepped close to Riku and placed her mouth close to his ear. "In the trees, right above us." She whispered, hoping it helped. Riku looked up, but all he saw was a wisp of darkness... "You're a quick one!" The dark figure was directly in front of the warrior and his ward now. "You must have some kind of skill to be able to defeat my swarm yesterday." "That was you?" "Correct." He took a step forward, but the warrior pointed his sword at him to prevent him from moving closer. "Why are you after us? What do you want?" Riku was getting angry. The hooded figure appeared to gaze into Kairi's direction. "Why not ask your new friend? Surely she can explain who I am, and what I am after." Fear immediately shot through Kairi and she stepped halfway behind Riku, frightened. "I don't know you." She said hesitantly. The dark figure laughed. "No. You don't know me. But you know OF me." He removed his hood, revealing his face. He had marks on his forehead and cheeks. other than that, he looked like a normal human; only, he wasn't. "My name is Marik. I am a Soulless One. As for my motives perhaps you can guess at them now..." Marik laughed, then disappeared in a cloud of darkness. And in his place, a swarm of monsters appeared. Moments later... Riku thrust his sword back into its sheath. "Okay. I don't mean to be rude, but I think it's time for some answers. What is a Soulless One? And what does he want? Kairi shook her head. "I don't know much. Mainly rumors. You see, he isn't exactly alive because, he has no soul. Yet, he isn't dead either...which is why they are only rumors from my home. No one knows about them because they can't enter into my realm..." She hesitated, "Though I'm not sure if that helped you at all." "Hmm...Not really. But I guess we can't do anything about it right now." Riku made sure his weapons were all in place, then he motioned for Kairi to follow him. "Come on. Let's get out of this forest quickly." Kairi nodded and followed him, constantly looking around, her senses peaked and alert. "How can we make sure we wont be followed even out of the forest?" Riku took Kairi by the hand and led her through the winding paths. "We can't. Just pray that we aren't." In a Dark Domain somewhere... "The rumor is true...She IS an angel. But...She has a human guardian." Marik paused. He wanted to speak the right words. "This might complicate things. How should we proceed?" A voice spoke through the darkness. "Proceed as scheduled for now. Do not deviate from the plan until the threat is properly assessed." Another voice spoke. "Keep an eye on them, Marik. To put our plan into action, we need her power. Should she be in any mortal danger other from any other cause but us, you are ordered to save her." "And what of the human guard?" Marik asked. "Do nothing for now." Yet another voice broke through the dark. "should he become a problem in the future, eliminate him." "As you wish..." Back in the forest... Kairi smiled and followed him until they exited the forest, but she didn't bother taking her hand from his, it gave her confidence. "Umm...Can we find some place to eat soon Riku? I'm starting to get a little hungry." She had been hungry the entire night, but she tried to hide it as much as possible. She really didn't want to bother Riku too much. "You eat?" Riku was shocked. I didn't know angels ate food...What do angels sustain themselves on? Riku reached into his packed and pulled a couple of rice-balls, and offered Kairi one. "It's not much, but it should hold you until we reach the nearby village." Kairi smiled and took one. "Thank you." She said softly. The sun was high and warm. It helped to calm Kairi. Since the very beginning of her rough rebirth, it is the one thing that could. Once she finished off the rice-ball she fell in step with Riku. "You're being very quiet." "I prefer to speak only when necessary." He replied. "Besides...You are actually the only person I have traveled with in the past 10 years. So, I am not very good at holding a conversation." Kairi nodded. "Oh, ok, I understand." She lowered her head and stared at the ground. Riku's mind wandered back to the last time he DID have a proper conversation with anyone... It was with a young girl a little younger than himself. In fact, he often thought of her as his first true love. They always played together in the village, and in the nearby fields. Until that fateful day, that is... "We will be at the nearest village by mid-afternoon. But...how do you plan on going into town with those wings? They might scare people into thinking you are a monster like I thought." "Oh," she looked up when he mentioned her wings. "May I borrow you cape?" She folded her wings up tight against her back. Riku thought the cape made her look like she finally fit in this world. He turned back around and proceeded along the path. He tried not to look back at the angel following close behind. It was hard to keep his attention focused. Kairi let the cape come over her shoulders, flowing down her back like it was made for her and she smiled. "Can't tell I'm an angel can you?" She said, her voice taking on a lively air. Riku's face turned a bright red! "Umm...Let's just get to the village as soon as possible..." He was a little flustered. I don't know why, but she looks just like her. But she ISN'T her! Yet, what is this familiarity that I get from her? Riku shook his head and refocused. "Please try not to draw attention to yourself when we get to Envoy. It is...not a very reputable village. You may see things that strike you as unjust, but do not try to intervene. You might unwittingly stir up trouble." Kairi put her head down, feeling like a child that had been scorned. "I wont." She murmured. Did I make him angry somehow? She crossed her arms in front of her protectively and walked in silence behind him. Hours had passed between Riku and Kairi in silence. It was almost mid-afternoon. A sign post could be seen up ahead. "Look. The marker up the road says we are only half a mile away from Envoy. When we get there, we will try to find an Inn to stay in for the night. Hopefully, they will have a proper restaurant with some proper food." Kairi nodded. "Ok." She stayed quiet, really feeling like Riku was on edge. They stopped. Riku felt like he had scolded a child and he felt bad. "Listen. I don't mean to sound offensive. If I have made you feel like you had done something wrong, then I apologize. I am just trying to keep you alive in this realm. If anything were to happen to you..." He stopped. He had almost said something truly embarrassing! Kairi looked up at him then. "If something happened to me what?" She still felt like she needed to keep silent and tried to keep her voice soft. "If you aren't angry with me then why the hostility? Please if I have offended you then tell me." She started to feel like she was rambling and grew quiet again. Riku took a deep breath. He decided to confide in her. "You have not offended me. If anything, I feel I have offended you. You see, I usually travel alone. I don't like company. But ever since I met you, I have felt the urge to keep you safe from harm." He turned away to hide his emotion-filled face. "I believe it is because of someone I used to know. She...is no longer of this world. She has not been for a long time now. But you remind me of her." Riku took a knee once more before the divine being. "Please. Tell me why I feel this way." Kairi was shocked at his sudden emotion. "You have not offended me, I just don't want to be in your way." She stared down at him for several moments. "I don't know. I cannot explain why I resemble her or if I act like her." She knelt down to get eye level with him. "But if I do ever get home I will ask my father about her and about our resemblance; but you must please promise me that you will not hold it against me. I do not want to be treated differently for something I cannot control. Okay, Riku?" She was glad he had been honest but she really needed a friend more than she needed a guardian and she wondered if this man would ever trust her. Riku felt a little lighter, like a weight had been lifted off of him. "I thank you." He stood up, and lifted Kairi up as he did. "Are you ready to cross into town?" Kairi smiled at him and nodded. "Definitely. I just hope we are free of that man from the forest. I do not wish to see him anytime soon. He could be a major threat and he frightens me." "Don't worry." Riku grasped his blade. "Should he cross our path again, I'll cut him down." He put the weapon away. "Besides. I promised to protect you, right?" He flashed Kairi a slight smile, and continued walking. Kairi kept pace with him. "I know you did, but I still do not want anyone getting hurt." She put herself in front of him, stopping him. "You saw how fast he was. He could have killed both of us if he wanted to. Surely you can see that." She did not want him to get hurt on her behalf and if it came down to it she was scared as to what might happen. Riku gazed into Kairi's eyes, seeing the fear that had filled them. He took a step back. "Very well. If we cross Marik again, or any of his allies, we will run. I promise to only fight if we have no options left." Kairi sighed and smiled at him. "Thank you Riku. You know I just don't want anyone to get hurt." She turned and looked at the town. "Shall we continue?" She said, smiling.


End file.
